1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a projectile lighting system and more particularly pertains to illuminating a distant area following a time delay in a safe and reliable manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of lighting systems of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, lighting systems of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of providing illumination through known methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,210,555 issued Jul. 1, 1980 to Lubbers relates to a Process for the Generation of Dense Clouds for Camouflage Purposes. U.S. Pat. No. 4,726,295 issued Feb. 23, 1988 to Adams relates to a Grenade Arrangement for Screening Clouds. U.S. Pat. No. 5,222,798 issued Jun. 29, 1993 to Adams relates to a Light Grenade. U.S. Pat. No. 5,337,671 issued Aug. 16, 1994 to Varmo relates to an Arrangement in a Smoke Shell. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,808,226 issued Sep. 15, 1998 to Allen relates to a Grenade Shell Laser System.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a projectile lighting system that allows for illuminating a distant area following a time delay in a safe and reliable manner.
In this respect, the projectile lighting system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of illuminating a distant area following a time delay in a safe and reliable manner.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved projectile lighting system which can be used for illuminating a distant area following a time delay in a safe and reliable manner. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.